vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Seven Deadly Sins
The Seven Deadly Sins (七つの大罪 Nanatsu no Daizai) series is a series of songs made by mothy, also known as Akuno-P. The series is composed by seven songs, with 6 of them released Most of these songs were featured into the album 悪ノ王国 ～Evils Kingdom～ which was released on December 22, 2010. Background The series focuses on the "Cardinal Sins", the vices used since ancient Christian times in order to instruct on the morality of humanity. While more minor sins, "venial sins", could be easily forgiven through sacraments, the cardinal sins would lead one to eternal damnation if not absolved through Penance or perfect contrition. The theme is common in Catholic tradition. The definitions have changed throughout the years, but there is a general agreement on the current seven with their current Latin names. Plot Due to the events of the Original Sin series, the Seven Deadly Sins were spread around the world therefore tainting it. After their creation, the Sins have been changing their shape and owners, being eventually stored in different objects denominated the Vessel of Sins. Different persons, groups or organizations during that history tried to recollect them, each one with their own personal goal or intention. The series focus in 7 songs, 7 moments in The Evillious Chronicles when the Seven Deadly Sins reached their climax, causing massive suffering and death. Identifying the Songs There has been confusion in the past as to what songs are the seven sins. This is simple, the songs share a group of characteristics that identify a Seven Deadly Sin song. Those are: *They are tagged by Mothy with their Latin names (acedia, ira, etc.) *They are sung by the appropriate Vocaloid (KAITO is greed, GUMI is wrath, etc.) *They begin with a phrase that looks like "Saa, rest of phrase here" **Example: "Saa, Nemurinasai..." or "Now, go to sleep..." (from Acedia) *Their sin is portrayed in some way *In the end, they are killed or die as a direct consequence of their sin *The official English name for that song has the name of the Demon associated to the Sin in it. Any song that does not meet the above requirements is not a Seven Deadly Sins song. Last Revolver, while it is a good song, is not part of this series. Neither is Heartbeat Clocktower nor Miniature Garden Girl. moonlit bear is not a Seven Deadly Sin song, nor is Madame Merry-go-round. Songs associated with the Deadly Sins }} }} }} }} Ira (Wrath): Unknown GUMI song "Heartbeat Clocktower" revealed this song would be sung by GUMI; however, nothing else is known. Novel 7DSoE - Venomania-kou no Kyouki.jpg 7DSoE - Akujiki Musume Conchita.jpg Aku_no_waltz.png After the success of The Daughter of Evil novel series, mothy announced on his blog the release of a news novel series dubbed as Seven Deadly Sins of Evil (悪ノ大罪), which will deepen the story behind each song. Related songs Lu li la, Lu li la, the Resounding Song Sung by Kagamine Rin and Len Append *YouTube broadcast with English Subtitles This song vaguely speaks of the items that each sin has, and how those ones changed from their form shown in Chrono Story to the one depicted in the the cover art of Evils Kingdom's Album. It also gives the general order in which things happen. At the end it says "They all return to the forest, with an uncontainable amount of anger," possibly referring to Wrath. Trivia *About the settings in which the songs take place: **The songs take place in the Bolganio continent's several countries, each with a name being derived from the Demons name associated to the Deadly Sins representing an existing country in our world: ***Asmodean - Saudi Arabia ***Belzenia - Roman Empire ***Lucifenia - France ***Elphegort - Germany ***Levianta - Russia ***Marlon - Great Britain ***Union State of Evillious - United States **Also, various characters in the series are inspired by important historic figures: ***Riliane - Marie Antoinette ***Conchita - Vlad Tepes ***Kayo - Kuchisake-onna ***Venomania - Grigori Yefimovich Rasputin ***Margarita - Marie-Madeleine-Marguerite d'Aubray *About the Vessel of the Sins: **Each item seems to have a symbolic relationship with the sin they represent: ***Superbia/Vanity: The mirror is associated with narcissism which is the feminist form of pride. ***Gula/Gluttony: The cup or glass is generally related with luxurious feasts and abundant banquets. ***Invidia/Envy: In the song, when they are separated the scythes of a scissor represent infidelity and jealousy that is caused by the other partner. ***Luxuria/Lust: In many cultures the sword is symbolically related with virility or has a phallic connotation. ***Greed/Avaritia: The spoon (particularly the Silver spoon) is related with wealth. Generally wealthy people are considered to be greedy and avaricious. ***Sloth/Acedia: The Clockwork doll is incapable of movement or doing anything by itself unless you wind it up. ***Wrath/Ira: The Key can shape shift into a knife, symbolizing a quick changing temper. *About the song Repulsive Food Eater Conchita: **Conchita's name comes from the word "Caniba" (Latin word for "Cannibal"). **In the novel Clôture of Yellow there is a reference to Banica thoughout a liquor, being portrayed as a vampire girl, although her name is written "Vanica". *About the song The Tailor Shop at Enbizaka: **It should be noted that this is the only sin as of yet that the main character neither repents nor dies. *About the song The Madness of Duke Venomania: **This song has been confirmed to come directly after Chrono Story in mothy's chronology and the Venomania mansion is shown at the end of the Chrono Story PV. **In the PV, during the musical intermissions, appear some missing people posters with parody names of the female vocaloids, along their age and current ocupattion. These ones are: ***Lukana Octo, Age 20, Tailor. (Luka) ***Mikulia Greonio, Age 18, Peasant. (Miku) ***Lolan Eve, Age 32, Dancer. (LOLA) ***Mirigigan Adi, Age 28 , Fortune teller. (Miriam) ***Hakua Netsuma, Age 22, Unemployed. (Haku) ***Sonika Sonic, Age 19, Aristocrat. (Sonika) ***Priema Soap, Age 30 , Domestic servant. (Prima) ***Lilien Tarner, Age 24 , Baker. (Lily) ***Teto Cetera, Age 31, Soldier. (Teto) ***Gumina Glassred, Age 21 , Aristocrat. (GUMI) ***Meilis Belzenia, Age 22, 3rd Princess of the Bezenia's Empire. (MEIKO) ***Mikina Olpria, Age 19, Widow. (Miki) ***Ann Lee Sweets, Age 62, Florist. (Sweet Ann) ***Neru Neru Nerune, Age 19, Spy. (Neru) ***Rindo Blume, Age (censored), Nun. (Rin) ***Yuki Kaina, Age (censored, implied to be single-digit), Unemployed. (Kaai Yuki) ***Josephine Francois, Age (censored), Ocupation (censored). ****Interestingly, the name of Riliane's horse is Josephine. ***Yufina Marlon, Age 26, Queen of Marlon. (Yufu Sekka) **Venomania's name ("Sateriajis") comes from the word "Satyriasis" (abnormally intense sexual desire in men). **Some of the descendants of the previous women became relevant characters in The Evillious Chronicles. Some of them are: ***Gammon Octo (Cursed descendant of Lukana Octo and Sateriajis Venomania) ***Clarith (Descendant of Hakua Netsuma) ***Banica Conchita and Germaine Avadonia (Descendants of Meilis Beelzenia) *About the song Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep: **At the beginning of the PV the English definition for "GIFT" is shown. Just before revealing the homicidal rampage caused by Margarita, the PV reveals that "GIFT" in German translates to "POISON". **In the PV it gives several cut-off quotes telling the story in more detail. It mentions the Freesis foundation. The quotes are as follows: ***Marquis Blankenheim, passed away. ***Doctor Felix, in critical condition. ***24 dead in the hospital, cause unknown. ***Toragay is plunged into panic by the mysterious sickness. ***Behind the scene is the criminal organization Pere Noel cut-off word? ***Will the Elphegort government entrust the investigation to the Freesis house? ***The traffic between the capital Aceid and Toragay is now cut off. ***The Freesis Foundation and its investigation team head out for Toragay. ***Toragay is already in a state of ruins. *About the song Judgment of Corruption: **Apparently Gallerian Marlon himself lives in Levianta **Gallerian Marlon is the descendant of Kyle Marlon (from Daughter of Evil). **The newly released PV divides the song in Chapters, each one with their respective title. The names of those ones are: **#The Corrupt Judge and His Sullied Court. **#The Girl of the Miniature Garden and The Vessel of the Sin. **#The Beginning of a Civil War and the End of His Judgment. **#Master of the Hellish Yard and the Final Judgment. **Also, the number of the fourth chapter is written with the kanji for "death" instead of "four" (both have the same reading in Japanese, and number 4 is often assosiated with death). **The PV for this song also implies that GUMI is the "Master of the Hellish Yard". This may be a reference to the fact that Satan is the Patron Demon of the sin of Wrath, which is set to be represented by GUMI. Satan is generally portrayed as the ruler of Hell (i.e "Master of the Hellish Yard"). ***If the Master of the Hellish Yard is Satan, the [http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Mothy 'M'aster 'o'f 't'he 'H'eavenly 'Y'ard] would be God. **In the PV, where Gallerian is 'falling into the bottom of hell' through a blue tunnel, you can see 5 colored circles in the tunnel wall. The colors are in this order: purple, red, yellow, teal, and pink. It represents the order of the other 5 deadly sins in the series, with Lust (purple) occuring first and Envy (pink) occuring last. **Gallerian's name comes from the word "Galleria" (Italian word for "Gallery"). *In Chrono Story, the fragments of the Seven Deadly Sins are represented by the colors of the Vocaloids who portray them (purple for Lust, red for Gluttony, yellow for Pride, etc.) but curiously Wrath is represented with the color white. However, in the newly released PV for Judgement of Corruption they change this and Wrath is represented with GUMI's green color. **The reason why Wrath is represented as white is due to Clarith (Haku) was fated to be the Sinner of Wrath. However because this was prevented at the end of Daughter of White, the event was postponed and the fated one passed to a GUMI's character. References External links * 悪ノ王国 ~Evils Kingdom~ Official Website Category:Song series Category:Evillious Chronicles series